


The Other Swan

by EmmaSwanHatter



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 15:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16020554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaSwanHatter/pseuds/EmmaSwanHatter
Summary: My first Fanfic ( my oc and Jefferson ) my oc finds out she has a family in Storybrooke and falls in love with the town Hatter





	1. Chapter 1

Harley was on her yearly road trip home to her place in Maine she was going through her road map of Maine and drove into a place with a sign she hadn't seen before in her travels it said 'welcome to Storybrooke.' "What the..." she started to say as her car started to sputter. "No Betsy ,dont darling not here .." she said to her car she named it Betsy after a friend from kindergarten who was nice to her. Her stomach growled. "Not you too." She said to it as she decided to just drive into town it was dark out and she figured she could sleep eat and get her car working than leave the next day. Harley barely made into town when her car stalled in front of Grannys. Meanwhile, Snow was walking into Grannys for a dinner date with Emma and Henry and than she sees a yellow camaro stop and a young woman whom she recognizes a little bit. ' No it can't be..' she thinks knowing it could be her other daughter. Harley gets out and kicks her car and starts cussing at it. 

"You okay ? " Snow asked her.

"Yeah it's this stupid car its old it was my first car when I graduated." Harley replied as her stomach growled even louder.Harley glanced up and saw that she was in front of a diner. "This place any good?" she asked the woman

" Yeah best food in town, me and my family eat here quite often." Snow said. "Wanna join me? I was just about to meet my daughter and her son for dinner." She added. 

 

Harley was taken aback for a moment cause she didn't know this woman yet she was inviting her to dinner with her and her kid and grandkid. "Sure." She said feigning a smile.She never knew how to react in situations due to her being in an asylum at age 10 and how others reacted around her. She felt a pull to this woman though so it wasn't too much of an act to smile at her. Inside there was a man at the counter drinking tea. He was known as Jefferson Hatter or The Mad Hatter. As Harley and Snow walked in the man turned in their direction. He smiled at Harley and she felt herself blush. 

 

"Your majesty .." He said to Snow.

"Jefferson its Mary Margaret. Or just call me Snow." Snow said to Jefferson.

"Snow? That's your name ?" Harley asked taken aback. "Like Snow White?"

"Yes. It's a long story. Sit down." Snow said to Harley.

"Yeah, and you look like the town sheriff," Jefferson said looking her up and down.

"And who is the sheriff ?" Harley asked bewildered.

"Her daughter.," Jefferson said pointing to Snow.

Snow glared at him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley continues to find out more about her past while flirting with Jeff and not believing anyone

Harley just stood there in awe. "Her daughter? Snow White has a kid?" She asked shocked and not at all believing what she is hearing. Jefferson nodded.

 

"I have a kid too her name is Grace. You look like her daughter, who is your sister. Twin sister." Jefferson said smirking. "Although you are the more rebellious one I gather given your eye makeup."

Harley gave the same type glare Snow gave him.

"Yeah, you two are for sure related," Jefferson said laughing.

"No my parents are Charles and Diana Swan. They said I was adopted but never told me who my parents are they abandoned me at a beach in California. I have a hair bow with my name on it in my car. How can I be related to a storybook character?" Harley asked getting mad.

"The stories you read are all true. I am the Mad Hatter." Jefferson said revealing his scar. "Your sister had a hard time believing too." He added nonchalantly.

"I don't know what you mean by sister  
"I don't know what you mean by sister. You may be handsome but there is no way that you could be the Mad Hatter. He is a character in a Lewis Caroll book. He resides in Wonderland, there is no way he would be friends with Snow White. Let me guess my ' father' is Prince Charming?" Harley says scoffing.

"The one and only, only that is a nickname your dear old mom gave him. His real name is David and he was a Shepard. Oh and Wonderland is a dreadful place The Evil Queen stuck me there with her mother The Queen of Hearts. And another thing, I believe you meant Dashing as well as Handsome." Jefferson answered snickering and placing a top hat on and smiling his signature grin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley continues to flirt and not believe and Snow gives her hope

"Oh, and you're quite lovely yourself. When you're not glaring at me. You should wear less eye makeup." Jefferson added with a wink.

Harley blushed as she couldn't help it. But could her mom really be this Snow person? I mean she did feel a pull to her she doesn't know why. But her biological mom? Wow, she had wondered why she had been given up all her life.

"I can see wheels turning Miss.. well I didn't quite catch your name.." Jefferson said 

"It's Harley, Harley Swan." She said extending her hand to him. He took it and kissed it.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Swan. Your sister has the same last name ya know .." Jefferson said. "Jefferson Hatter, the local madman. I own the tea shop and a restaurant called 'The Rabbit Hole.' " he added. "Stop by either sometime."

 

Harley huffed but managed to say, "Sure will but once my car is fixed I am out of this town." 

 

Snow looked sad "Now Harley, you say you have a hair bow may I see it?" She asked to make sure it is her other daughter.

Harley nodded and walked out of the diner and rummaged through her things in her car. It was a mess she had to clean it sometime soon and maybe she will before she brings it to the town mechanic. She found the hair bow and grabbed it placing it in her pocket. She lifted herself up and got out of her car and placed the seat back and shut the car door. She then walked back into the diner handing the hair bow to the brunette. "Here .." She says.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma finds out and is confused

Snow looked at the hair bow and smiled. "Harley it is you."

"What do you mean ' it is you'?" Harley asked Taken aback.

"Told you your majesty." Jefferson said getting up to leave before placing a couple of dollar bills on the counter to pay for his tea. "I will leave you ladies to it and Harley I hope this means you are staying. I would love to get to know you better." Jefferson added with a wink.

 

"I mean you are my daughter. Your father didn't want me going after you after Emma came here because he and I well we didn't know until recently that you even existed but Rumple, Mister Gold, he told us you existed and you were alive." Snow rambled. "But oh my goodness you are here and you are alive! Come and sit and talk to me. Tell me everything we missed." She added as Emma walked in with Henry her son and saw her mom talking to another blonde. Harley was stunned too stunned to talk.

"Mom? Who is this?" Emma asked guarding Henry. "And why does she kind of look like me ?"

 

"Your sister Emma. Your fraternal twin sister. She has come home just like you did when Henry brought you here." Snow said.

Emma's mouth dropped. "My sister? Why didn't you tell me I had a sister? How does that affect me being the Savior? Is there two of us now?? I need some time to process, come on Henry lets go." Emma said pushing Henry out of Granny's.

"Emma..." Snow started towards Emma but it was too late Emma had already left Granny's.

"If you are my mom, why did you give me up in the first place? How did I land in California on a beach?" Harley asked ignoring what just happened.

Snow didn't know what to say " I don't know we can figure that out though." She said after a beat. "But I am so glad you are back here, my darling Harley." Snow said smiling and caressing her face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to when the curse came and how Harley got into the wardrobe and how Jeff got involved in the curse and how he got the soul mark

\--Flashback to when the curse was coming--

Snow had felt the labor pains and told David that the baby was coming. Snow didn't realize she was pregnant with twins and only knew about Emma, but on some level, she knew and had Granny make a blanket for the other baby just in case her hunch was right. She named her Harley, at the time she didn't know why she named her that just that she was going to be named Harley. Snow always suspected that Rumple knew she was pregnant with twins that imp always had his hand in everything. Harley came out first and Grumpy, before he went to warn everyone in the castle, took her and brought her to the wardrobe and tried to see if she would go in knowing the Blue Fairy lied cause Rumple in a secret meeting told Snow it could hold three instead of two or one as she was told, Grumpy placed baby Harley in the wardrobe and it flashed some magic and went to warn everyone not going back to tell Snow it worked because at the time David didn't know he was having two girls instead of a girl and a boy.

 

\--- Flashback to where Jefferson was when the curse was coming--

 

 

Jefferson screamed in pain it seemed his arm was burning and it was itchy he went to see what was causing it thinking it had to do with the Queen and her doings. "what on earth is a swan with a crown on its head doing on my arm?" he said " I must be going mad." he added and rubbed it to see if it would go away and when it didn't he sighed and thought the Queen must indeed be behind this.

The next day Jefferson was in the hat room in Wonderland and was trying to make a hat to go home when a mirror appeared and Regina appeared across it. "I see you're hard at work there." She says with a sneer. 

"Yeah, no thanks to you. When the Queen finds me talking to you she will chop my head off again but in the meantime, I have a few questions for you. Like why did this swan appear on my arm with a crown above it? Why did you put it there?" Jefferson sneered at her showing her said mark.

Regina was taken aback she had no clue how it appeared but knew she must bring him back to the enchanted forest at once so she could discuss it before she enacted her curse. "Step through the mirror Jefferson we have much to talk about." She said obviously shaken up.

 

Jefferson raised an eyebrow. "No, not until you tell me what it is and why its gotten the queen shaken up." He stated.

 

"It just means something that Rumple forgot to tell me happened. You are important to this insipid person." Regina sneered back. 

"Ooo kay," Jefferson says confused but would try to get down to what it was when he was back and then he was to see Grace, ahh Grace his daughter how he had missed her in his time in Wonderland.


End file.
